Sorrowful Sunshine
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: This is a oneshot of what happened after the scene in the Hospital Wing at the end of book 6. It shows how Remus and Tonks got together.


A/N: This was written for Punchbuggie's Romeo and Juliet Challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

Sorrowful Sunshine

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, lighting up the gloomy cloudy sky. A biting wind blew but I didn't shiver with the cold, nor did I run inside to escape the pouring rain. I was numb, dead inside, so the weather didn't bother me. For months I had thrown my heart and soul at one man, desperately trying to force him to stop being so stubborn. I'd tried everything to change his mind, but he'd ignored it all. Now, with a shattered heart and cheerless mousy hair, I had nothing left. Nothing except the sky's tears.

A small nagging feeling reminded me that it was selfish to mourn so much for my lost love while another tragedy had recently happened. Dumbledore was dead; surely that was more important than being rejected yet again by the werewolf I loved? The head of the greatest school and the head of the order was gone forever. A soft gasp escaped me as I realized how hopeless we truly were. I remembered how Remus had broken down (even though thinking about him was so painful) and completely agreed with his reaction. Without Dumbledore what hope did we have at facing Voldemort, now the most powerful wizard in the world?

I stared into the depths of the wide lake. Maybe it would be easier to just jump in and sink like a stone to the bottom. Nobody would have to know I jumped: they'd just think I fell. Besides, what did I have to live for? A war that we'd already lost? A man who was too stubborn to accept me? When I'd stormed out of the hospital wing, unable to sit and watch Fleur's love for Bill (why couldn't Remus and I be as happy as they were?), part of me hoped that Remus would follow. He didn't, and my heart broke just a little bit more. I could feel myself being drawn closer and closer to the lake. It would be so simple to let go of life. So simple…

"Dora, wait!" I probably wouldn't have stopped for any voice other than his. Slowly I turned, unwilling to look into his emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing?" his hoarse voice asked. I faced him and wondered how he'd been able to sneak up on me so easily. I was supposed to be an auror after all, but if he'd been a Death Eater I would have been as dead as a Hogwarts ghost.

"Come to torment me some more?" I hissed viciously, "Do you enjoy hurting people Remus, or is it just me?"

"Dora, I-"

"Just stop it, leave me alone!" I screamed. His stupid, worthless excuses would make the rejection sting all the more. Didn't he realize I'd considered all of them, thought them through for hours on end? I wasn't an idiot; I knew that being with him would mean losing a lot for me, yet if being shunned from society was the price for having my soul mate then I'd throw away society any day.

Neither of us spoke for a while. I didn't protest when Remus came to stand next to me, just kept staring at the lake.

"The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head," Remus whispered. I stared at him, confused by the sudden poetry.

"That was from Romeo and Juliet, a muggle play by Shakespeare a famous muggle writer," he explained.

"I know what Romeo and Juliet is," I replied angrily, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

"I don't think you're stupid," he murmured softly, staring into my eyes. Why did he have to act like he cared about me?

"Well then why can't you accept that I've thought everything through and I don't care about your excuses?" I was getting angrier by the second. "I know that society doesn't like werewolves, or the people dating werewolves, but I know that being with you would be worth all of the prejudice crap. As for you being poor and dangerous, I can take care of myself!"

Remus hadn't interrupted me once, just stood stock still, watching me. I glared back.

"When I saw you, standing next to the lake, ready to jump in, I was so terrified of what would happen to you had you jumped. Not to mention I was so guilty of having pushed you into this. I love you Dora and-"

"Don't" I shrieked, "Don't say that! You're only going to leave me again, so why tell me you love me? It'll only hurt so much more when you're gone!"

Remus regarded me sadly with his distant blue eyes and said, "I am so sorry for treating you like this. Sitting in that hospital wing, I had an epiphany. I realized that if James or Sirius were here they'd be telling me I'm an idiot. Which I am." He smiled slightly, and I had to fight not to smile too.

"The reasons I told you, why we shouldn't be together, I still firmly believe them." I opened my mouth to interrupt but he continued.

"However, thinking about it, they were no more than silly excuses. The main reason why I didn't want us to be together was because I was scared." Remus paused and looked up at the sky. I followed his gaze and saw a crescent moon peeking from behind a cloud. The rain was still drizzling but by now the storm had finished.

"All through my life I've lost people I've loved. James and Lily, Sirius and even Peter. I think one reason that I kept pushing you away is that I'm so frightened that I'll lose you too. I know, I know, it's stupid and you'll probably be really angry that I've been so-"

"Remus," I interrupted him for the millionth time that evening. He faced me and I took his callused hand into mine. "It's not stupid to be afraid of losing the people you love. However, there's no reason to push them away because of that. We're at war: of course we're all going to lose people we love. But you have to remain strong and spend all the time you have left with your loved ones." We both smiled slightly at each other.

"As for me being angry, of course I'm angry at you. What were you thinking? Trying to push me away so you didn't have to lose me! It's bloody ridiculous, and you're lucky I'm not hexing you all the way to Jamaica!"

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and muttered something about corny lines. He laughed and leant in closer and closer until his lips were softly touching mine. I returned the kiss passionately, my hands in his hair. When we broke apart he looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair," he replied, still grinning like a madman.

I pulled at a strand of my hair and giggled.

"It's pink!" we shouted simultaneously and began to laugh together like maniacs. A cold wind blew and I shivered; it seemed that the numbness was gone. And even though it was still raining, even though Dumbledore had just died, I swear Hogwarts grounds seemed a lot sunnier than an hour ago.


End file.
